


Legally Idiots

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Tumblr Fills 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a troll, Bucky Cuddling Goats, Fluff, Legally Blonde References, M/M, Multi, The Bend And Snap Is A Sacred Flirting Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: Whover let Bucky near baby goats was either a genius or a menace





	Legally Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somystark/gifts).



> For Somy, who really needs to stop walking their dog at 2 am

“This country is too damn hot.” Tony swanned into T’Challa’s office and sprawled over his couch. “Do you know why its too hot?”

“Im sure you will enlighten me.” T’Challa said, a fond smile on his face as he flicked away the holograms he was working with. 

“Because.” Tony’s finger jabbed the air accusingly. “There I was, with Bucky who had the  _audacity_  to be cuddling a baby goat when I got there, and then he goes and  _strips_.”

“Fully?” Sometimes, Tony would find that even if T’Challa would mimic certain mannerisms that were very…catlike. Like when he was interested in something, he’d sit almost entirely still, with only his head moving. Like a panther stalking its prey. 

“Just the shirt.” Tony said, half relieved, half grumpy. “And I quote ‘Feelin’ a little hot, so might as well take it off right?’ FRIDAY keeps snickering at me whenever I mention anything related to Bucky, and she keeps telling me to approach him with you-”

“Brother!” Shuri said, charging into the room. “Oh hello Tony! Anyway, BROTHER!”

“I am aware of our familiar relation.” T’Challa deadpanned, making Shuri scowl and smack him. “We are in the middle of discussing something important.”

“A baby goat!” Tony said, clearly not over the fact.

“Have you not asked him out yet?” Shuri said, smothering a laugh. “Pining is a horrible look on you two.”

“We don’t even know if he’s interested.” T’Challa said neutrally. “And we don’t want to pressure him once he’s aware-”

“Oh yeah, James figured that part out like three weeks ago.” Shuri said, looking completely innocent but both of them knew she was anything but. “Hmm, we watched Legally Blonde a couple days ago, has he done the Bend and Snap yet?” 

Silence. 

“I’ll leave you with that then.” Shuri said, unable to stop her wide grin. She flicked a pen at T’Challa, who caught it on reflex. “But you know…payback could be in order.”

She left. 

“Your sister…”

“Is a menace.” 

“But she may not have been entirely wrong with that last statement…”


End file.
